Dragonpeak
Dragonpeak is a Neverwinter Nights (NWN) roleplaying persistent world that was started in 2007 as a live beta for an experimental NWN module project, attempting to balance roleplay, action, and even PvP. Dragonpeak is set in the world of the reunited Abeir-Toril, on the island of Gundarlun, which is found west of the Sword Coast. The island itself is ruled by an ancient red wyrm who strives for godhood, which he has nearly achieved. The module itself is based on AD&D 3rd Edition rules (just like NWN) but follows the lore and storyline of the Spellplague in the 4th Edition. The server requires both Shadows of Undrentide and Hordes of the Underdark expansions to play and has a level cap of 40. Additionally, hak paks are required to play the server. It is strongly suggested that players register on Dragonpeak forums, where links can be found to all downloads needed for gameplay. Playable races The standard races are available. In addition, special races may be requested by – and awarded to – players who have shown skilled and responsible roleplay on this server. Players with an idea for a character that requires DM or administrator intervention should post the idea in the biography area of the server's forum to discuss it and have it approved. Regardless, all characters need approval for their biographies to keep their stories in accord with the setting. Spellcasting Dragonpeak has a unique spellcasting system that includes the adjustment of nearly all spells. Most changes are fixes that adjust Bioware spell implementations to AD&D 3.0 rules. Other changes include toning down or uncapping spell damage or spell effects, a more favorable calculation of casterlevels for arcane prestige classes and much, much more. A few examples: * Casterlevel increases by one for every second level in the pale master or red dragon disciple prestige classes * Haste and mass haste no longer grant an extra spellcasting action to make quicken spell feats more feasible. * Isaac's lesser missile storm and Isaac's greater missile storm do damage based on the magic missile spell (d4 + 1 per missile). * Hit die based spells calculate with current hit points instead. Thus spells like sleep, daze and scare indeed work on targets above 5 hit dice, if their current hit points are low enough. Item properties & item creation Dragonpeak takes great care to limit item properties in a way that corresponds to the possible buffs and protections of the magic system. Generally speaking Dragonpeak is a medium-magic world with a unique mining, hunting, woodcutting, crafting, forging and enchanting system that will keep your character busy even when not roleplaying or grinding spawns. A few general guidelines for item properties on Dragonpeak: * maximum AB of weapons is +5 * enhancement is available via spells only * maximum AC bonus on items is +5 (+3 for shields) * no spell immunity items * no physical damage immunity items * no permanent haste items * no ability score bonus items * skill bonuses are limited +3 * extra weapon damage is limited to base damage range * no damage resistance items * no general saving throw increasing items * no extra spell slot items * no extra feat items (except whips with disarm)